The conventional braking method is to clamp the brake disk by two lining plates, and the friction between the brake disk and the lining plates transfers the kinetic energy into heat to stop the vehicle.
It is noted that the brake disk is applied by high friction so that it is required to have sufficient strength. The brake disk has to bear higher temperature when transferring the kinetic energy into heat. The abilities to bear high temperature and structural strength are basic features for a brake disk.
TW Patent No. I274818 discloses multiple fins formed on the inner and outer peripheries of the brake disk and at least one pair of the fins have multiple paths defined therebetween. Each path has a first opening and a second opening, wherein the entrance is located at the central portion of the path and the outlet is located at the periphery of the disk. By the openings, the efficiency for bringing heat away from the brake disk is increased. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,572 discloses a “Lightweight Brake Rotor with a Thin, Heat Resistant Ceramic Coating” wherein the brake rotor has a plurality of circumferentially spaced radially spaced cooling apertures so as to increase the efficiency for bringing heat away from the brake disk.
The present invention intends to provide a dual-structure brake disk with high strength and high efficiency for bringing heat away from the brake disk.